


Are you afraid of the darkness?

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: As I have you now... [3]
Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom
Genre: Corpses, Death, Demon Sex, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Murder, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple dare takes a turn for the worst as you enter Crimson Peak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dare

 

"Come on. Stop being such a chicken shit."

"Shut up, Remy. You're just gonna leave me anyway."

"Stop being a pussy."

"You kiss the Pastor with that mouth?"

"Ha ha ha. Seriously, girl. A whole year of being rent free. What do you say?"

You look to the Manor and know this isn't a good idea but you have no money and aren't sure why you said yes to this, besides the obvious of reasons. You only came along with your roommate to visit her sister, thankful that the drive was relaxing for you. The rest stop on the way home proved dreadful when you both heard of the popular grounds in the surrounding areas.

 _Crimson Peak_ they called it.

Actually it was the name of the home the original owner had in England. He had traveled to America only for pleasure and ended up buying a lavish home. The man, Sir Thomas Sharpe, lived as a popular social business man and was an apparent charmer amongst the women. After a year, leading up to the summer he disappeared, several women had disappeared including his sister and new bride. No one could prove that he was behind them but they were always last seen leaving for Crimson Peak.

The brother of Thomas' new bride and several other male family members of the girls that disappeared stormed Crimson Peak one night in search of the girls but found nothing. No bodies, no clothes, not even a hair ribbon. In just fury, they tied him up and set the manor on fire with him still inside. They all watched the exits to make sure he wouldn't escape. When the manor stopped burning, Thomas Sharpe's body was never found. Neither were the girls.

Now here you were on a dare as your friend sat on the hood of the car as she hands you a flashlight and your fully charged phone. Your mother would be disappointed.

" _On reaching the place, he said to them, Pray that you will not fall into temptation._ "

"If you want, we can just go."

As much as you'd like to leave, you don't want her riding you as a coward. You also feel like there's something in the sight of the Manor that just draws you in. This will definitely be one for the confession on Sunday.

"Get ready to pay my rent, bitch."

"An hour gets you six months. Two hours gets you a year. If you back out now, you pay your own and you buy us dinner for the ride home. I'll text you when your time's up."

"Start charging it now so it doesn't die."

You snatch the light and phone and briskly make your way to the house. You stop short of the door that's already open as it swings freely in the wind. You shiver as your tights under your shorts provide no shelter from the chilly wind.

"Here goes nothing."

You enter the Manor and lock the door as instructed. Your ringtone makes you jump when you look around and realized how dark it was.

"Hey," says your room mate from the other side of the receiver, "Your time starts now. Good luck."

She ends the call before you can say anything smartass. You step carefully around the wooden boards of the first floor. There's two sitting rooms, the large kitchen smelling of mold, various broom closets, a saloon that houses a grand piano. The wood is old and has a lot of smoke damage but the keys are still white. You had always wanted to play the piano.

With the first floor somewhat familiar, you make your way up to the second floor with three possible directions forward. On either side are two hallways leading to more rooms and perhaps another floor. In front of you is set of double doors. Your imagination leads to what it might be but it had to be a library by the design of the door.

You step back and choose to go right as your feet carry you down a long hallway. There is a door, the last one on the left that calls out to you. The wood pushes open easily as you step inside. Besides the dust and musky smell, the room was pretty lavish. Cobwebs covered the window panes and the fireplace was enormous. The bed at the other side looks comforting as you sit on the century old mattress.

Your eyes feel tired the moment your head hits the pillow. There is about an hour and a half left in the house and you think to have a quick nap since there was no rule of it as you set the three alarms to wake you after an hour. The battery has barely drained so really you have nothing to worry about.

Your eyes close as you listen to the house. There was still an attic, a basement, the library and the severly burned part of the house that you were not tempted to travel to since the wood was old and you could hurt yourself trying to explore. You pull the lapels of your sweater closer as sleep washes over you quickly.

 


	2. Entity

The faintest sensation stirs you, it feels like fingers slowly raising over your side as they go up the front of your shirt. You moan as you feel the same thing on your neck. You can hear your name being whispered into your ear by a man's smooth voice. The heat on your skin makes you shiver, your mouth opens for a silent moan as a wet tongue runs up the back of your neck to your earlobe.

You shoot up and see nothing in the darkness as you swore there was nothing there. A calming sigh escapes you as you lay back down to the mattress.

_"There is nothing there."_

What?

That wasn't you. You shine the flashlight across the room seeing nothing but the furniture. You close your eyes for a moment to hide from the sight of the dark room.

"Stop it, you should have stayed downstairs."

_"But it's so much better here."_

Your eyes fly open as the room is lit. The room is completely clean as you look around. The dust is gone and there are no cobwebs to be seen. The bedspread underneath you is soft and smells fresh.

You turn to move from the bed as a face hovers over you, a man. He is dressed strange and is staring deep into your soul with his pale blue eyes. His smile is that of a Cheshire cat as he stays perfectly still, bent over you so that you can't escape.

"Who are you?" The richness of his voice is stunning.

Your mouth starts to tremble as he brushes a leather gloves to your cheek to push a stray hair away. You can almost swear that he is moving closer to you with a look of hunger in his eyes.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not? Afraid I'll scream it?"

Your skin flushes as you try to back away, only to hit the headboard.

"I beg your pardon?"

He crawls closer to you as he licks his lips, ready to devour you where you lay. You'll be damned if you let anything like this happen to you. He is now over you and you sink back into the mattress as far as you can.

You turn away from him as his lips ghost over the side of your neck. You can feel yourself tremble as his gloved hand caresses at your sides, exposing your stomach to the warm room. His kisses are slow and gentle as he moans into your neck, making your breath catch. His palms float over the front of your bra as it's covered with his gripping palm, slowly and painfully pawing at your breasts. His lips move past your jawline as your head turns to him to tell him to stop but the sensations are far too much for you.

You can feel an ache fall between your thighs. You are a renewed virgin but you have no memory being touched like this. You grip at the sleeves of his waistcoat as he leaves a petrifying kiss to your lips. The passion of his soft skin warms you slowly as his tongue parts your lips hungrily searching for yours. You feel you have no choice but to deepen the kiss as your fingers pull him down by his hair.

You pull away to take a deep breath as his eyes darken.

" _As I have you now_ , my dear, you may beg for anything you'd like as long as you beg me for a release first."

You almost shake your head, agreeing to his words to surrender to his desires until you see the color of his eyes disappear and fade completely into black. Fear strikes you as you see his tongue turn black and split into two as it drag lazily on your chest, leaving goose bumps. He grins at the taste of your skin as your body trembles.

An instinct takes over as you force your knee into his stomach. He turns on the bed in pain as you scramble for the edge of the mattress. The flashlight is no longer important to you as it drops to the floor.

His hand grabs onto your ankle as you fall to the carpeted floor. The light vanishes instantly and the smell returns and so does his voice.

"So now, you are the only one that has fought to get away from me. The others accepted me greatly."

"Oh, dear god," you whimper.

You know who it was.

Sir Thomas Sharpe, a ghost or a demon, it didn't matter. A growl filled the room as you make a scramble for the open door. They never told you how many girls disappeared but you weren't ready to become one of them.

You run for your life.


	3. Apparations

Your feet fly down the corridor as you stumble on the staircase. _Rent free_ wasn't on your mind as you crash into the front doors. The knobs turn once and are jerked back into place as the metal stops with a click. You pull at the doors with no success.

"Help me!!" you shriek, hoping your friend will hear you.

Your body slams at the door, trying to at least get her attention. You mistakenly look behind you as Thomas casually ascends the stairs to the first floor. You run into the saloon as you pull the doors shut, you push the piano into the doors with all your might. You don't remember any way out except for the front door.

You mind a candle stick and settle for the window as you smash the silver into the glass, as soon as you feel the cold air, you scream for your life. The glass that hits the floor lifts up to the window sill and repairs itself.

A loud thud thunders on the saloon door as you run for the next set of doors. You forget which way you're going until you end up in a long room meant as a servant's quarters. You hear his breath at the beginning of the dark room.

"So swift, my dear, but I regret to state that I know the Manor more than you do."

"God, please show me the way out."

You duck behind a set of curtains and hold them in place so he won't find you.

"Your _God_ is not here, child. I can smell your innocence, your light. Pray a little more so that I will find you easier. You will enjoy what happens if I do, imagine tenfold of where you slumbered."

You do as you close your eyes and remember the way he was over you in the bedroom. His hands still roam over you, pulling at your clothes and pinching your skin. You hand falls to the front of your shorts, unbuttoning them and playing with the curls as you linger near the edge of your tights.

"That's it," you hear him whisper, "Lower."

You obey, finding yourself wet as your head hits the wall with a soft thud. You head clears instantly and you realize he's in front of you on the other side of the curtain.

"I can easily smell the dark desires dripping from your fingertips as they would if I were to pry your beautiful thighs ajar."

You push him back and run for the nearest door before it can close. A metal winding staircase calls to you without another thought. You find yourself in the library as bookcases of novels surround you. You hear something as you set into a run. Remy must have gotten in somehow. You follow the cries around the bookcases until you see someone leaning against the wall. You shine your phone to get a better view.

"Hello?"

There was a woman moaning as she clutches her dress. She is pushed up the wall by something unseen, her dress skirts pushed up to her waist.

"My only sister, she was the first. Wasn't she beautiful?"

The woman cried out, scratching at the wall as something invisible spread her nether lips and filled her. Her whimpers were silenced as she grabbed at her throat. Thomas appeared between her legs as he bucked into her. His hand squeezed her throat until she fell limp all together.

Your feet set off in the other direction from the library double doors as you find another girl. This one, long blonde hair and naked to the house, is bent over the railing of the stairs. Her hair knots up in a mess as she's pulled back by her mane. You run down the stairs for your safety as Thomas appears behind this one. He gives you a wink as he licks his lips and pushes her over the side of the stairs. Her body almost falls on you as you hear her hit the ground with bones piercing out of her skin.

You run for the kitchen hopefully to find a weapon to defend yourself from Thomas. The mold hits your nose hard as you try not to vomit from the smell. A brunette is on her knees as her hands are tied behind her back. Her heaving chest is naked and spit runs down her chin as he fucks her face hard, he hunches over as he comes down her throat. He pulls his cock away as he reaches over a grabs a knife. You run away as Thomas grabs the girl by her hair, knowing what happens next.

You fly up the steps to the second floor, then the third. More girls, more sexual positions, more moans and screams and more death with blood rushing down their skin as they all die.

Beautiful, satisfied young women all seconds before their death. Strangled with neck ties, slit throats, drowned and clubbed to death. You lose your wits trying to block them all out, not realizing you climb steps higher and higher until the attic door slams shut behind you. Thomas stands fully clothed with his hands folded in front of him as he smiles somewhat honestly.

"Leave me alone!"

"That is a bit rude, my dear. After I've shown you my lovely home."

Your phone dies instantly and a sea of candles light around the dark attic walls. Red sheets hang from the ceiling as he steps towards you with a look of love in his eyes.

" _Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me._ "

"Prayer will get you nowhere but where I tend to lead you."

A noise catches you as you turn to a desk at the edge of the attic. The corpse of a woman lays dead on her back as her breasts and legs are exposed. Her blonde hair and yellow dress stand out from her dead blue skin. Maggots fall from the corpse as you finally give in and get sick on an end table.

"My _wife,_ " he says with some distain, "I couldn't leave her unsatisfied. She was, they all were unfit for what I had in store."

"They still here, aren't they?"

"They are. The men are too fueled with anger to search properly."

"What happened to the bodies?"

"As I said, they are here."

The sheets fall with a few catching fire from the candles. Rotting bodies detach to the ceiling as you scream in horror. You are convinced God has confined you to this hell as the bodies fall around you, one by one. Two of the corpses fall on you as you fight to run for the other side of the attic. The wood creaks and breaks under your feet as you fall. Your hands grab onto the boards as you hang to whatever you can. Wood pieces dug into your skin and blood starts flowing from the pads of your hands, down your arms.

"Will you let me save you?"

"God, please help me."

"He is not here, child."

He grabs you by your hair as you howl in pain to get him to let go. You pull away and fall into the room below, as your body crashes into the hallway. The wind has completely left your body, leaving you weak and your body is screaming in extreme pain. You head darts around and see all of the charred black wood. You fell into the burned part of the house and knew if you weren't careful from this point on, you were going to die. The floor boards creak around you as you try to crawl to the next door.

"Help," you croak.

"Such a big house. You would love it here."

"No," you sob.

You wanted to live as you pull yourself in the hall and the staircase is within your reach. You see bright flashing lights and hear the door pounding as someone is trying to get in. You take in a breath like it was your last one.

"REMY!!"

"Please don't leave me. I've been alone for far too long. I want you, to stay."

You turn and are face to face with Thomas as he kneels to you with sadness in his eyes. You had been running for your life, seeing the horrors this man had caused to the girls and still you didn't want to leave him. There is a tender moment in him as his finger brushed over your cut cheek. He presses a kiss to your lips, filling you with warmth and you ignore the loud bang as people rush into the house.

"I'm sorry, Thomas."

You close your eyes and reach the top of the stairs. A policeman's flashlight finds you as you slip out of consciousness.

 


	4. Tainted

Lights.

There were lights everywhere. You had never been thankful to be out of the darkness.

"Thank you, God. Please forgive me from going there. Make it so no one ever goes back."

You try your best to stay awake but everything is so fuzzy. Your ankle is broken, the splinters of wood were taken out of your hands and your body suffered mild trauma. Your heart was strong but weakened almost to death. In all, you had suffered so much and you had never felt so much shame in your life. You were thankful that no one was pressing charges on you or your friend for trespassing.

"I never should have let you go in there. I'm so sorry."

"Stop it, I went in on my own free will. How long did I last?"

"Three hours, not including when the police came. Deal's a deal, I guess."

"Yeah and all that money's gonna go to the hospital bills. Ugh! Just don't tell my mother."

"The cops already told her and she's coming with the Pastor. They'll be here in about a few hours."

"Fuck, that's not going to be fun at all and I bet they got Holy water with them too."

You cough feeling a short tightness in your chest, from the hurt and hope that Thomas would be from your mind after a few long hours of pray. You would pray for Thomas' soul to pass on and for the souls of the girls that didn't make it out of the house. Your arms, covered in tubes, shake as you remember the corpses as they fell on you.

"What did you see?"

You shake your head, pushing back the tears before they fall.

"They were all hiding in the attic. His sister, his wife, I saw all of them."

"Holy shit, dude. What about the guy?"

"He wasn't there," you lie.

She takes your hand and bows her head as you close your eyes. You see his soft face as you try to claim yourself down. Your friend clears her throat.

" _Then your light will break forth like the dawn, and your healing will quickly appear; then your righteousness will go before you, and the glory of the Lord will be your rear guard. Please help this silly bitch see the error of her ways and that her mother will be gentle with her. Amen._ "

"Amen. Isaiah 58:8. Nice and you said _rear_."

"Shut up. You going to be okay?"

"We'll see what happens when the medicine wears off. I'm tired more than anything."

"We need sleep for sure."

She kisses the top of your head, giving you hope that the nightmares you experienced will fade. She reaches and turns off the wall light, shifting into the chair next to you as you both rest and prepare for the next day. Your eyes drift closed in the safe darkness after minutes of hearing your friend snore.

" _The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me to lie down in green pastures; He leads me beside the still waters. He restores my soul; He leads me in the paths of righteousness for His names sake._ Psalm 23:1 Amen. Oh, and sorry for the trespassing."

The silence eases you back to sleep.

" _But since there is so much immortality, each man should have his own wife, and each woman her own husband_."

"Corinthians 7:2..."

Your eyes shot open to the dark and empty hospital room as the door closes. Your room mate must have left to go get coffee.

He was here, you could feel him. You aren't sure whether to be scared or...

"I need you."

It was him. 

"Why?"

You sit up and try to find him in the dark light. You feel movement under your hospital gown as his hands move from your bruised stomach up to your chest, he closes his hands around your breasts, kneading hard enough to make you moan. Your head hits his shoulder as he pulls the top of the gown from you. The cold air hits your skin, turning your nipples hard as he toys with them. You swore you'd never think about him again but here he was now.

"Because you didn't give in so easily. The chase alone made you different from the rest."

"They're still in the house, aren't they?"

"They can be free, if you'll be mine."

"Your wife..."

"She was young and naive. I never loved her."

"You're dead."

"Not really in the sense but they are. All ready to pass on, if you'll take their place."

His fingers twist and pull hard at your nipples, trying to tempt you to have him.

"T-Thomas..."

His fingers dig, pull your skin, making you fell alive. You wanted more, covering his hands with yours as they roughly grope your breasts. You don't know if there's anyone else in the room or not but you let your moans be heard as he kisses your neck.

"Be mine, which is all I ask."

"Yes."

The word slips from your mouth as he moves from the bed and closes his hands around your neck, crushing your airway. With no strength in your body and the hospital gown holding your arms in place, you can barely push him away as you fight to breathe.

"Just a little bit longer," he says hushed. " _...my love_."

You can feel yourself hovering to stay awake as you start to fight back. You bring your knee up to his head and shove him away. You turn on the wall light and get your bearings quickly as he braces the wall across the room. You launch yourself from the bed and are ready to beat him to a pulp as something stops you.

Thomas stands up straight and shifts his eyes down your body. The cuts and bruises on your hands are gone as are the medical tubes that were in your arms, just seconds ago.

The machines ring loudly like a siren in your ears, sending nurses and a doctor into your room. At first, you think they are there to scold you and put you back to bed but you turn alarmed and almost amazed at your body, grey and unresponsive, in the bed as the medical staff tries to revive you.

One by one, they flood the room and yell to each other to restart your pulse with no success. The hospital's security has to restrain your friend as she screams your name, praying for you to wake up.

A crash cart is wheeled in but you know the machine will not help you. You run to go back to your body, thinking it will do some good but Thomas has a hold on your wrist. You escape for a second and touch your cold hand for the briefest moment as your heart flickers, just to die out again.


	5. Hunger

Thomas pulls you back across the room, holding you by the waist as you cry and you both watch your body slowly die. You kick and scream, praying that God will help but nothing happens. He is gone and so are you. Thomas smooths your hair back in comfort as his bottom lip gently teases your ear to ease you from the chaos.

"Are you ready, my dearest?"

The tears stop falling from your eyelashes.

"Ready for what?"

You turn in Thomas' arm and instantly the hospital room is gone. A grand bedchamber stands in its place. A room larger than your apartment spans out with glorious furniture surrounding the edges of the room. The grand fireplace roars with great warmth as the wood crackles. The room is rich in various colors and designs. You've never seen anything like it.

"For your new life after death. You will never tire or grow old and twisted like a tree. You won't show of any sickness, have any trouble or care in the world. You will feel no hunger except for the desires and fantasies that run rapid through your mind."

Thomas turns your head towards him as he removes his dress coat and his gloves, placing them gently on a vanity. He pulls off his boots, kicking them away as you step forward. You can't resist as you untie the front of his shirt and helping him pull the fabric over his head. He watches as you curiously run your hands over the front of his chest.

You witnessed yourself die and it doesn't bother you in the slightest. You wanted to stay where you were, in Thomas' arms as his nails slowly rake your arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

He tilts your chin up to stare into his eyes and you feel a pull to him as he lowers his head to you for a kiss. You don't resist him this time and feel no need to as he embraces you. He holds the back of your head as he angles you better for his tongue to slip into your mouth, his moans sending chills down your spine.

He takes your hand, leading you to the large canopy bed as you follow, enthralled by his hooded eyes. You feel fear for a moment when he shoves you back hard against the bedposts as you grab at the wood behind you. He holds your body in place as you tremble, his hands brace your sides as he takes your lips again. You feel a softness against your skin as you break away and look down.

The hospital gown is gone and an old fashion nightgown takes its place. A light fitting, white corset binds your stomach and lifts your chest to his satisfaction with a long silk skirt that covers your legs. So white and pure as it clashes with your skin. The material is beautiful but you know you won't be in it for long.

His lips trace your jaw line, moving down your neck to the top of your bare chest that he covers with his mouth. His hands are at the top of the skirts as he massages you through the fabric. You take notice to his growl as he rips the skirts off of the gown, you gasp at the sight of Thomas knelt at your bare thighs and you can only imagine what will happen next.

His hand drifts up between your thighs as your nails dig into the wood. He parts your legs slightly and drops his mouth when he finds how wet you are, leaving you surprised as well. He licks the juice from his middle finger as you fail to repress your moan. He offers the second finger to you, you accept it, darting your tongue out to revel in the surreal fantasy taking place. The tartness of yourself is sucked from his finger and lingers on your tongue when you finish, his hand pulls away, showing off a claw rather than a nail.

You would have felt scared but your lips close around his finger, tongue tracing the claw. He is panting now as he grabs you off your feet, carrying you bridal style to the other side of the mattress where he drops you on the bedspread that's been turned down on its own at the foot of the bed. Your body bounces as a single giggle escapes you.

Thomas is over you in an instant as he was the first time earlier that evening. His hands wander your body, set on no clear course until they end at your breasts. His black fork tongue appears from his lips as he rips the cloth away from your breasts like they were tissue paper, tossing the cloth carelessly over his shoulder.

The warmth of the fireplace reaches the bed as the heat intensifies your body, making you move underneath him. He leaves a single kiss to your lips as he gathers your wrists above your head, having them held in place by an unknown force along with your legs being spread open while he starts to brutally worship your breasts.

You pull at the invisible bonds as you keen in pleasure. He takes his time kissing the curves of your breasts as he pulls and twists your nipples into frozen peaks, despite the fireplace. Every time you think they can't get harder, he gives them a flick of his fingers or a sharp pinch as you cry out. His free hand strokes your mound, finding your slit as it drips for him and him only. He wets his fingertips from you as he brings them up to your exposed clit. Your voice breaks as he slowly massages your swollen jewel while he chuckles.

Thomas' eyes are black as death as they stare up to you. The flesh of his face has turned a deathly pale as it rests on your corset. You see his forked tongue covering you nipple as he pulls it into his mouth, hungrily nourishing himself on your voice. The pebbled fresh pains you deliciously. His hand moves faster, making your body scream and tremble. You try and will your legs closed to ease the sensations but all he does is move his finger faster across your clit until your back arches from the bed as you swear the Lord's name. With both breasts nibbled, red, and screaming for more, he gropes them harder as your hips buck to him, wanting more of him.

"A bit greedy, aren't we?"

You want to grab him through his pants and explore what he has to offer. The bonds are gone as your weaken arms grab onto him, pulling him to the mattress. You feel the hunger he was talking about as you lower yourself to his waist, spreading hot kisses over his navel and linger over the bulge that rests between his legs.

Your teeth play with the ties of his trousers as you smell the musk from his body. His pants easily pull away as his erection springs towards you, bobbing and straining for attention. Your tongue takes over as the past years’ experience of fooling around ease you to his swollen cock. You work your mouth over him, taking everything you can and hollowing out your cheeks as he moans and hisses your name. You feel yourself wet again, tasting his salt at the back of your throat. His claws run through your hair as lift you from him with a whine coming from you.

His chest heavies as his skin turns from white to a grim blackness, deeper than his eyes. He pulls you to his hips as you straddle him, tugging down his pants until they are pooled at his feet. He kicks them away as you stare down your swollen, heaving chest, he anticipates your actions as you take him into your palm, lightly gyrating over him as he lifts his hips up to urge you on. His claws shred the corset to white ribbons as your breasts fall free into his reach.

He positions himself and thrusts a single time as he is fully inside of you. Your head is thrown back in pleasure as Thomas holds onto you. You lean forward, bracing his shoulders as you slowly shift your hips. You've never been filled like this before as he moans, grabbing onto your flesh and rolls you to the sheets. Your eyes refuse to shut as he pounds into you, making you cry with each thrust.

His teeth suck harsher at your neck but you feel something wet and warm trickle on your skin as he bites the top of your shoulder. Blood falls slowly to the white bed linen as he chuckles from the sight. He does the same to your chest, leaving fresh purple bruises to your breasts as he licks the blood from you. The pain is beautiful as he moves your ankles to his shoulders. Thomas raises you both to his knees and his hips snap quicker to yours as he hits the places you've never dreamed of. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and he shows no indication of slowing down.

You are very much aware of your surroundings as you pant and moan his name, feeling the coil wind tighter in your stomach with each thrust. You contort from the bed as you scream his name. He continues to let your walls milk him as he finally spurts inside you. Your high leaves you shaking as he pulls out of you, the mixture of your juices seeping from you like raindrops. Thomas finds your lips again, filling you with passion as his razor sharp teeth return to normal. Everything turns to normal as you silently writhe in the aftershocks of your orgasm, his eyes marveling at your tremoring limbs.

He lifts you from the bed as you hang from his arms, spent from the pleasure that is swarming your every nerve. You aren't tired but filled with complete bliss, you want more and you want him now. He pulls a chair in front of the body length mirror in the corner of the room as a kiss lingers on your spine. He sets you down gently as he parts your knees, helping you brace the wide seat cushion. His hand boldly slaps you cheek, making you jump and moan. You catch his eye as he grins into the mirror. Two of his fingers travel down to your throbbing sex and into the dripping depths of your core as your head rolls back in renewed pleasure with blood still falling down your chest and your back.

His devil's tongue runs up your shoulder, cleaning the blood as your own eyes turn black. A darkness other than Thomas engulfs you and it is the most you've ever felt alive. He rubs your clit slowly as a venomous growl falls from your throat. You are now the demon's whore, his faithful wife as you feel a silver ring sear painfully into the flesh of your ring finger.

"Death certainly becomes you, my love."

You are speechless as he sucks the juices from his fingers and enters you flawlessly. Your knuckles pop as you grip the back of the chair to anchor yourself to his feral thrusts. Your unearthly screams spur him harder into you as the chair shifts wildly.

This is your life. This is how you will spend the rest of eternity, writhing like a whore around his cock and under his touch. This is what lies ahead of you for many dark and pleasurable years to come...

 _Fin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot to push through. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
